1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bookmarkers or devices used to signal or indicate a desired page in a book and, more particularly, to such bookmarkers or devices capable of being temporarily fixed at a convenient location in the book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bookmarkers have been used for several hundred years to signal or mark a desired page in a book. Typically, such bookmarkers are placed between the pages of a book so that a portion of the bookmarker extends over the top edge of the pages. When the book is closed, the extending portion of the bookmarker is visible so that the user may easily locate and open the book to the desired page.
There are several known problems with typical bookmarkers. One common problem is that during use, the bookmarker can be accidently removed from the book. Another problem is that the bookmarker can be easily displaced when disposed between the pages so that a portion of the bookmarker is no longer visible when the book is closed.
Another problem is that the bookmarker may physically damage the adjacent pages of the book. For example, bookmarkers having a clip which enables the bookmarker to be attached to one edge of the page, may permanently bend or damage the page. Also, bookmarkers having an adhesive layer which allow the bookmarker to be temporarily attached to the surface of the page, may leave an adhesive residue on the page when the bookmarker is removed which may cause the adjacent pages to stick together. Also, ink from the bookmarker itself may "bleed" onto the surfaces of the pages.
One desirable feature not presently found with typical bookmarkers, is a means to enable an individual to indicate an important topic or subject presented on a desired page.
A bookmarker that solves these and other problems identified further herein, would be very desirable.